rescueheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildfire
Wildfire is a 1st half of the 15th episode. Plot In the African Savannah, Ariel Flyer was filming a documentary about lions and nicknames one of the lionesses "Felicia". Ariel is here to study in the wilderness. Ariel says that Felicia recently gave birth to three cubs and now she's hunting when she hears Loraby calling her name. Loraby tells Ariel that it is no good and says that he has found a poacher's trap this morning and two suspicious men were spotted in the area. Ariel asks Loraby that why would anyone hurt the creatures. Loraby says that is great, pure and simple and Ariel says that it is now awful, pure and simple and Loraby departs. At the poachers' camp, two poachers were named Stan and Dan. Dan asks Stan what is he doing. Stan replies by saying that he is playing a piano before asking Dan what does it look like he is doing. Dan says that it's just that \he just build it some bake and that the grass is dry. Stan says that he knows how to build a fire and states that this is will be their biggest payday yet before asking Dan he will know what he will buy when he gets paid. Dan says it was a present for him, but Stan says he will get himself "a new car" in silver. Stan asks Dan what is he going to get, but before Dan can answer, a furious rhinoceros shows up in front of the two. Dan asks that how much they'll get for him. Stan says that if it gets to their traps, absolutely nothing. He orders Dan to distract the rhinoceros while he sets up a trap. Dan picks up a log and tells the rhinoceros to shoo, but Stan says that the rhinoceros is not a dog. He takes the log from Dan and goes to make the rhinoceros more ravenously mad. Stan throws the log at the rhinoceros, but the rhinoceros is still ravenously furious. Stan and Dan attempt to escape, but Dan is caught in a bear trap. Dan says he is stuck and tells Stan to get him out, but Stan says that it's every man for himself. The rhinoceros leaves and a gust of wind suddenly blows the fire on the ground and the nearby tents, causing a wildfire. Ariel asks the Felicia that what does she smell. Ariel then discovers that the lions are fleeing because of that wildfire as she sees smoke. Ariel notices that the cubs are in danger and rushes to get them. At the Rescue Command Center, Billy concentrates on his aim and throws a paper ball into the garbage can with ease. Soon afterward, Ariel contacts Billy, Wendy and Rocky, saying that there is a wildfire at the reserve and that she needs a fire rescue team now. Billy says that they are on their way and tells Ariel to activate her delta establisher and that they'll need her location, which Ariel agrees. Billy tells the computer to locate Hal E. Copter and Bill Barker and to respond. Hal E. Copter and Bill Barker receive the call. Billy tells them to prepare for immediate pickup and says that they have a code WFG, Wild Fire Growing and that they are going to Africa. Hal E. Copter and Bill Barker agree and the Rescue Heroes race into action. In the Savannah, Loraby tells that Ariel that they need to get help. Ariel says that the Fire Rescue team will be here soon, maybe not soon enough. She says that she is worried about Felicia's cubs. Loraby believes that Ariel is right and tells her to get in. On the ship, Billy tells Hal to exit over the reserve and get the head start on the fire, then tells Wendy to take the helicopter and fill up the hydro tanks at Lake Victoria, says that he and Rocky will take the fire vehicle and tells Bill that he and Buster could take the ATV and find Ariel. Bill takes out his map and says that he has her locked in. Ariel says that the wind has picked up a fire and scattered it everywhere and they spot Stan who was fallen. Stan tells them to help him and says that he has to get out of here and tells them that he'll give them any pelt of one, but Loraby sees that Stan is a poacher. Stan recognizes Loraby as the good guy. Ariel helps Stan up and says that Loraby is going to arrest him. Before Stan could get in, Dan's voice was heard in a walkie talkie. Ariel recognizes that voice and says that she has a feeling that if they follow his voice, they will find Stan's partner. Characters * Billy Blazes * Wendy Waters * Rocky Canyon * Ariel Flyer * Hal E. Copter * Bill Barker * Buster * Loraby * Felicia * Stan * Dan Cast * Norm Spencer as Billy Blazes * Lenore Zann as Wendy Waters * Joseph Motiki as Rocky Canyon * Deborah Odell as Ariel Flyer * Tony Daniels as Hal E. Copter * Kent Sheridan as Bill Barker * Maurice Dean Wint as Loraby * Peter Wildman as Stan * Thor Bishopric as Dan Quotes *'Computer': Incoming communication. *'Ariel Flyer': HQ, This is Ariel Flyer do you copy? *'Billy': We copy. What's your situation. *'Ariel Flyer': There's a fire at reselve. I need the Fire Rescue Team now. *'Billy': Roger that. We're on our way. We need your location. *'Ariel Flyer': Affrimative. Over, Billy. *'Billy': System, locate Hal E. Copter and Bill Barker respond. *'System Locater': Subjects locater. *'Hal E. Copter': This is Hal E. Copter checking for duty. *'Bill Barker': Bill Barker and Buster here. Howdy, all. *'Billy': Prepare immediate pick up. We're going to Africa. *'Hal E. Copter': Ready willing in apirl. *'Billy Barker': Got old sunblock and ready to ramble. Category:Episodes